


5 Times Dick Helped A Sibling Get Ready For Their First Gala

by CarcinoArison



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batfam Bonding, Characters Added As They Appear - Freeform, Child Neglect, Damian needs to be loved by more adults in his life, Dick Grayson has ADHD, Dick Grayson is a good big brother, Dick loves makeup, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Very vague references to child neglect, and calls Cass Princess, because right now all he really has is Dick, tags added as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarcinoArison/pseuds/CarcinoArison
Summary: 4 Times dick had to help his siblings get ready for their first gala and 1 time it wasn't exactly their first (but they still needed help)





	1. Jason

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup dudes, I know I said I would be writing a tonne cause of the holidays but I've been pretty slack (my motivation can't make up its mind) 
> 
> So I gift you all with a new story! 
> 
> I don't have any other chapters written but I will post them as often as possible.
> 
> Also while this story is not a part of my ADHD Dick series he does have ADHD in this and it is hinted at.

Jason would be lying if he said he wasn't freaking out a bit. How the hell is he, a street kid from crime alley, supposed to impress all of Bruce's fancy high society friends. 

They're gonna turn their noses up at him and look at him as if he isn't worthy enough to even kiss their shoe.

He doesn't know why he cares so much. Maybe it's because Bruce's rep is riding on this and Jason can't even get his hair to work properly or his stupid bow tie on and there's a too much pressure on for this one stupid party. 

Just as Jason's about ready to break down in tears and tell Bruce that he feels sick and can't go, he hears a knock on his door.

"You can come in!" He called.

When he turns to face who he assumes is going to Bruce or Alfred, he's shocked to see the one and only Dick Grayson. This can't be good.

"Hey little wing. You getting on okay?" Dick said this with a look of… what was that? Sympathy? He actually sounded concerned.

"What are you doing here?" Straight to the point. 

Dick was looking rather awkward. He was scratching almost violently at his arm. Bruce told him it was one of Dick's nervous stims.

"I just uhh… was checking to see if you needed any help. Getting ready." He pauses and takes a moment to look everywhere in Jason's room except at Jason.

"I just.. I remember how hard it was my first time at one of these things. Bruce's "friends" can be pretty intimidating when you're just a nobody." 

Jason's first reaction is to protest that Dick's not a nobody but he thinks for a second and realises that, to the high society folks, Dick would have just been this ADHD circus kid that billionaire Bruce Wayne took in on a whim.

It's weird. Too think that once upon a time Dick was in the same position he is now. He wonders if Dick cried, or if he even felt like it at the time.

Ahh screw it. Jason knows he isn't going to get any further with getting ready without help and better Dick then Bruce.

"Yeah sure, if you've got nothing better to do that is." He tries to sound as nonchalant as possible. He probably fails but Dick gives him a goofy grin non the less.

"Unless you count attempting to actually finish a movie for once instead of pausing in the middle and never pressing play again. No."

"Oh. Well. I guess I need some help with my hair and my bow tie."

Dick's face practically glows at this and in a split second he's turning Jason towards the full length mirror with a brush in one hand and some product that Jason has no idea where he got in the other.

Jason jumps a bit (okay maaaaybe more then a bit) when Dick starts lathering his head with the product.

"Little over eager to make me go bald there aren't ya?" Jason grumbles irritably. 

"Sorry Jay but you've got stubborn hair like me so this is the only to get it looking neat like Bruce will want you to."

The only thing Jason can do from here is to knuckle down and bare it. Besides he thinks, it's not so bad when it means he gets to spend some time with the original Robin. 

He feels kinda bad for just sort of replacing his spot with Bruce and wonders if he should've taken a different name. Maybe the older boy wouldn't be so distant with him then.

He knows there's nothing he can do for Bruce and Dick's relationship now but maybe given a few years Dick could come to think of him as a member of the family.

Maybe even as a brother.


	2. Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man the Australian heat really sucks out all your motivation, it was 38 degrees (Celsius) here today! 
> 
> Anyway folks HAPPY NEW YEAR there is only 30 minutes until 2017 where I am and I hope it's gonna be better
> 
> Also I made some mistakes in the amount of chapters and the summary so I fixed those.

Most would think otherwise but this was actually the first time Tim would be attending a gala.

You see Tim's parents had never felt the need to take him to any sort of fancy event. They didn't want the hassle of keeping him in check in front of their friends.

However this time he was going officially as Bruce Wayne's adopted son and he had make a good impression. There was one tiny problem though.

He didn't know how to get ready for a gala.

Come on dammit! He was Robin, the Boy Wonder, Kid Detective. He can do this! He knows what the end result of prepping for a gala is, he just has to figure out how to get there.

This is apparently easy said then done when 10 minutes later Tim is nearly being strangled by his tie and his hair is looking like Edward Scissor Hands.

He hears a knock at his door and turns to see Dick entering the room.

"How's going little brother?" Tims noticed how Dicks taken to calling him that since the adoption, he thinks it's because Dick wants to remind him he's family now. He likes how that thought makes him feel. 

"Umm.. Not good. Very not good. I'm struggling." 

To anyone else Tim would try to play it cool like he knows what he's doing but this is Dick, Tim knows he can trust him. Besides he desperately needs help and shivers at the thought of telling Bruce he doesn't know how to tie a tie.

"Well good. I was hoping you were because needing help for your first gala is practically a Robin right of passage. Kind of ruins the experience if you already know what you're doing" Dick was wearing a lopsided grin.

Tim decides not to say anything about the fact that this must have started with Jason.

"Brilliant because I'm about to murder this tie before it murders me."

Dick chuckles before walking up to Tim and takes the traitorous tie off and starts again, narrating what to do as he does it. Tim feels like if this was movie this moment would be that key bonding moment he thinks of during some major life event.

Once he's finished with the tie Dick moves on to brush Tim's hair. Dick tells him to get comfortable because this part might take a while.

After Dick gets into a rhythm Tim notices how quiet the room has gotten. He has to admit the atmosphere and the gentle pressure of Dick brushing is incredibly therapeutic.

Not to mention he can feel his nerves starting to calm now that he knows he's not going to look like a mad scientist who tried to hang himself.

All too soon Tim's ready and it's time to go to the gala. He almost wishes Dick's brushing could go on forever but then he wouldn't get to meet all of Bruce's "delightful" friends.

Oh well. Perhaps he can have Dick do it another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we will be doing Cassandra Cain (AKA my darling princess)


	3. Cassandra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry this took so long, I had major writers block for this chapter and my motivation levels decided to take a vacation but I managed to get it done.
> 
> Next up we will be doing Damian
> 
> As usual kudos are appreciated comments are LOVED (if you think my writing sucks please tell me how to improve it.)

For some mysterious reason that was troubling Cassandra greatly, Bruce wanted her to go to a gala with him so he could "present" her to the public and introduce her to his rich business friends.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that but it wasn't good. Her stomach felt kind of weird and her breathing patterns were all wrong.

Oh well. She'll just have to ask somebody about this later so she could put a name to the feeling. It was nice to be able to get help for these things.

While Cassandra was still confused on why Bruce would want to take her to the gala in the first place, there was the more pressing matter of how to… show herself.

Going over the internal checklist of what she needed to do based on the small talk Alfred gave her she started to formulate a plan of attack.

Clothes, hair and makeup. These were the most important things a young dignified lady had to have for a fancy gala such as this.

Cassandra had already figured out that the emotion she's feeling is excitement. It will be nice to dress up fancy just for the sake of being pretty.

Bruce had bought her the supplies she would need to get ready but now, staring at them all, no plan of attack would come to mind.

Cassandra didn't have the slightest clue how to do makeup or hair.

This was unexpected. Apparently no one in the house had thought she might not know how to do this. Her included.

While she puzzles over this, she hears someone enter her bedroom. By the sound of the footsteps it's Dick. Maybe he can help her with this!

"Dick! I need your help!" Dick pauses for a moment to process the statement before a wide grin spreads on his face.

"Well today's your day Princess cause that's exactly what I came to offer. What are you struggling with?"

She glares at the dressing table and the items on it.

"Hair and makeup" 

"Well okay then. Let's get started." He walks over and sits Cassandra down in the chair.

"We'll start with your makeup then fashion you're hair to match , okay?"

Cassandra didn't have much knowledge in how this sort of thing worked so she just nods along with what Dicks saying as he starts his work.

He tells her about how he's been waiting a long time for a sibling who would let him do their makeup. Apparently neither Jason or Tim would ever let him.

Cassandra pulls a frown.

"Where did you learn to do makeup." She asks in ASL because she doesn't want to disturb what he's doing.

"I grew up in a circus Princess it's kind of a survival skill there. I've also been putting on makeup for galas since I started going to them. Had to cover up the bruises somehow."

Satisfied with her answer Cassandra sits as still as possible while Dick finishes up with her lipstick. 

Dick turns the chair towards the mirror so Cassandra can get a look at herself. She's never particularly been one for purposely striving towards beauty but since hearing the stories of princesses and balls she has had a sort of desire.

Seeing herself in the mirror all done up by her own personal fairy step-brother definitely fulfilled that desire.

Dick smiles softly.

"You look as pretty as a princess Cass."


	4. Damian

Damian was fuming. Why in the name of all things did he even have to attend these things. It was bad enough that he had to cut patrol off early for Grayson's sorry affairs but now he actually has to attend?! Ridiculous.

Grayson told that it's partly because people have been asking about him and it's important to keep up appearances.

He also said its partly because he also has to keep up the appearance of a responsible guardian and he can't do that if the public thinks Damian is locked up all the time.

The only reason he's going along with this is because Grayson's have one of his bad days and needs all the help he can get to make it through this.

Doesn't mean Damian's pleased about it.

Even worse he's expected to dress up "formally" with the gelled back hair and the stupid tux with the stupid bow tie. Seriously, he can't believe that this isn't considered child abuse.

And if he's a little nervous because Father never bothered to take him to one of these things before, well he's sure the butterflies he's feeling are just in his imagination.

Sometimes he wonders why his Father never bothered to take him to a gala before. Was he ashamed of him? Of his mother? Maybe he didn't believe Damian could behave properly.

There may be a shred of truth in that as Damian is now realising he has no idea how to dress for the Gotham high society standard of formal.

Not to mention how does one even use hair gel? He's never needed it before and hates the fact that he needs it now.

Hmm… but he can't ask for help, such a thing would be traitorous to his very name! He is a Wayne and Wayne's have been attending fanciful gatherings like this since the very beginning of Gotham.

No! He cannot ask for help. He'll just have to puzzle this out on his own. He's seen Drake dressed for these things before and if he can do it so can Damian.

There's a knock and the door opens.

"Hey Damian? Can I come in?" Ugh. It's Grayson.

No doubt come to remind Damian how important it is that he behaves well. And how much trouble he'll be in if he doesn't.

"Well I'm guessing I don't have much say in the matter." This makes Grayson sigh.

"I know you don't want to go Damian, believe me I don't want to go either but neither of us really get a say in the matter." 

Damian does t have time for this.

"So you're here because?" Grayson puts on that tired look he's been getting more and more lately.

"Because lil' D it is a time honoured tradition that I, the eldest, always helps the most recent addition to the family get ready for their first gala."

Damian ponders on this for a moment. It's a convenient excuse to get help and even if he protests Grayson will no doubt insist and if all the others did it he doesn’t want to be the only one left out.

"Then I guess you'll just have to help me won't you. You certainly won't leave me alone until you do at least."

Grayson's face breaks into a huge grin at that.

"Oh I'm so glad you'll let me me Dami I was worried you'd miss out on this awesome thing we always get to do." He's gushes.

As Grayson puts him in front of the mirror and starts fiddling with his bow tie, babbling on about nonsense as he does so, Damian has to admit there are certain perks to being helped.

Like getting to spend quality time with Grayson.

Like getting to see Grayson truly smiling and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a note. When I say "one of Grayson's bad days" it's a reference to my ADHD!Dick fic where Damian finds out about Dick through his executive dysfunction.
> 
> Also next chapter will be the last and it will be very important plot wise so I'm not going to spoil it for you now.
> 
> Have fun hanging off the edge of your seats!
> 
> P.S thank you to everyone who has left such lovely comments on my stories recently.


	5. Jason, Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAH WERE YOU ALL ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEATS
> 
> It's okay if you weren't no pressure
> 
> Anyway sorry for the delay on this and I hope you enjoy the plot twist.

This whole situation felt wrong. Just really, really wrong. Even the chain of events that led to this were all a blur of memories that felt more dreamlike then real.

He's not even sure if this right now, him standing in front of the mirror, is real. He's having serious feelings of déjà vu from the first time he did this. He never thought he'd have to do it again.

4 months ago an incident occurred in which the fact that Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne's long dead adopted son, was not really dead came to light. For the people who know what really happened, this caused quite the panic.

In the end the official story came out like this: Jason was not blown up in Ethiopia but was actually kidnapped (his body replaced with a fake). However he was injured causing long term amnesia that he did not overcome till recently which is when he remembered who he was and escaped from his captors to come home.

Bruce was overjoyed to have his son back but did not want him to be overwhelmed by the media and so kept him hidden until the time was right.

Now a few moths later Jason had been declared relatively healthy and the Wayne's would be holding a gala to reintroduce him back to civilised society.

That brings us back to here, now, with Jason standing in front of his old mirror with no idea how he should present himself for this. Well that and he was freaking out about the actual event. 

He never was good at these things.

Was it stupid of him to hope Dick would miraculously come and help him again like the first time? Probably. He's 19 for crying out loud! Practically an adult. He's done this before and he doesn't need his "big brother" to come save him.

None the less a few minutes later of worrying and panicking Jason hears a familiar knock on the door.

"Are you decent little wing?" Dick calls out.

"Why wouldn't I be I've been in here for half an hour." So what if it's a little rude. Jason isn't feeling particularly kind.

"Just checking, better safe then sorry you know." Dick says cheekily as he walks into the room.

"What do you want dickface?" Dicks sighs.

"Well as you said you've been in here half an hour. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. This is a big night for you."

"This whole idea was stupid I was better off when everyone thought I was dead." He hopes Dick doesn't notice how venomously he says it.

Dick frowns. Dammit he noticed.

"I disagree. For the first time since you came back you finally have a chance to actually live." Now it's Jason's turn to frown.

"Explain."

"Well before did you ever really do anything outside of being the Red Hood? Now you have more options. You can go to college, get a job and make friends, as you."

Jason thinks on that for a minute. He has to admit Dick does have point, he kind of wishes he could study English literature. But he's not so good at making friends.

"Well I don't have much of a choice now do I." Dick smiles at him wistfully.

"I guess not. Now are you going to let me help you get ready like the first time we did this or not? You're going to have to sit down if you want your hair done cause you've gotten to tall for me."

Jason opts to stay silent and just sits in closest chair. Let's be honest here he has no idea what he's doing.

"Can I convince you to let me put some eyeliner on you?" Just like that Dick's back to being cheeky.

Aw to hell with it, Jason's feeling a bit cheeky tonight too.

He smiles.

"Sure. Knock yourself out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Did you like it?
> 
> I'll be honest I've had this Resurrection idea for Jason for a while now and I'm glad I got to write.
> 
> Also good news that's another story done! Yay!
> 
> Please leave comments to tell me what you think good or bad its all welcome.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So have you guys figured out yet that I'm a slut for Robin Jason and Dick bonding
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed it and up next we will be having Tim.
> 
> As usual kudos are appreciated comments (even constructive criticism) is LOVED so feel free to message me.


End file.
